mhmm
by smurf13
Summary: idk just random


"MAM WHERE'S THE BLOODY HAIR-DRYER?" came an agitated yell from the top  
of the stairs.

Narcissa Malfoy growled at her son and went to the bottom of the stairs  
"THIRD DRAW UNDER THE SINK IN THE BATHROOM!" she yelled back. Ever  
since they had left the wizarding world her son had become more of a  
nuisance than usual. "Why did we ever live here?" she moaned bracing  
herself over the sink her long blonde curls falling over her shoulder.  
Ever since they had moved north her son had adapted the local accent  
and it drove her mad when he used. Footsteps were heard from overhead.  
She turned to the kitchen door to see her son. Now nineteen his fine  
blonde hair hung over his eyes in silky golden bangs, his muscles body  
was dignified beneath his tight gripping shirts. She shook her head at  
his clothes. "Must you wear all those chains Draco?" she asked.

Draco glanced down at his black skinny jeans, chains belt and tight  
grey skull shirt "mother this is how I dress, leave me be" he cracked  
his knuckles that were hidden within his short net gloves.

Narcissa grabbed gold of one of his hands and glared at his black  
painted nails "here's an idea I'll buy you your own nail varnish" she  
dropped his hand "that way you can stop stealing mine"

"Yes mum" Draco rolled his kohl-rimmed eyes and grabbed his satchel.

"Now off to school or you'll be late"

"School? Mum I work in the record store…remember?"

"Oh yes of course" she pinched the bridge of her nose sighing with a  
headache bordering close "um…okay see you tonight" Draco was about to  
leave through the front door when his mother called him back again.

"Yes?"

"There's a new boy moving down the road, he's going to your school  
so…be nice?"

Draco's hand went over his heart "mother, I'm always nice"

"Mhm" she smiled at him "off you go" she pecked him on the cheek and  
shut the door behind him before turning to the living room. Sighing she  
clapped her hands together with a new burst of energy "right. Let's get  
to work. The new people are visiting us tonight. Cleaning time!"

Draco shoved his keys into the bottom of the pocket of his tight black  
jacket. He ran a hand through his silky blonde hair and frowned. He  
wanted to die it…maybe a dark auburn colour. He wasn't too sure just  
yet but he needed to persuade his mother first. Ever since his father  
had gone to prison in Azkaban Draco had sworn off magic, he rarely  
through about his old friends at Durmstrang. He sighed his heavy boots  
clunking down the pavement. The record store he worked in was small and  
somewhat cosy, big heavy metal poster's tacked up on the walls, stacks  
of funky music. Half of his awesome music collection was on behalf of  
this store. He grinned as he walked into it, running his tongue over  
his pierced lip. "Morning? Hello? Lola?"

"Oh Morning Drake" cried a tall women in a tight dark purple dress with  
black net sleeves. She enveloped him in a tight hug "how did you sleep  
last night?"

"Fine" he shrugged dumping his bag behind the counter.

"Did you watch 'TEETH'?" Lola asked eyeing Draco through the dim light.

Draco nodded with a smile "yeah it was brilliant"

"Heard about that new kid?" Lola asked pressing her purple lips  
together before brushing her bright pink hair out of her eyes  
"apparently he's going to your school"

"How many times? I don't go to school, maybe once or twice a week but  
other than that no!"

Lola eyed him with amusement before turning back to labelling the new  
order of movie's they'd just gotten in "that's the last time I loan you  
'TEETH' over the weekend" Draco laughed along with her as they stacked  
the movie's and CD's along the shelves.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE BEFORE I COME UP  
THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT!" came Lily's voice through his bedroom door.  
Harry groaned and dragged himself out from underneath his heavy  
blanket. He looked at his clock. 7:54am. He groaned again before  
kicking the cover's off of his body. His classes didn't start until  
half nine. He slouched heavily down to the kitchen. From the banister  
he looked in on his parents and couldn't help but smile. There was Lily  
her long auburn hair flowing in sleek straight strands down her back  
while she handed James' his breakfast. She went to walk back to the  
sink when James' pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her lips  
gently. Lily smiled and playfully swatted his chest before standing up  
again. "HARRY!"

"I'm here" Harry mumbled stepping into the kitchen in his boxer-shorts.  
He smiled weakly at his mum, who seemed to be bursting with energy that  
morning.

"Here's my boy" James' grinned ruffling his sons' already messy,  
untameable black hair. Harry sat down at the table and poured himself  
some cereal. "Looking forward to school?" Harry shrugged. James'  
squeezed his shoulder "you'll do fine"

"Jamie honey you'll be late for work" Lily stated while towel drying a  
dish.

James' glanced at his watch and sighed "alright" he kissed Lily "see  
you tonight" he kissed Harry's forehead "keep smiling"

"Harry are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked once the James' had  
apparated out. She held his hand in hers.

"I'm fine mum, just…nervous"

She smiled sweetly before standing up and kissing his head "you'll be  
fine, now go and get dressed" she watched as her son scurried up the  
stairs to get dressed before returning to the dishes.

Harry made sure his mum was preoccupied in the kitchen before sneaking  
into her room and seating himself down at her dresser. He took her kohl  
eyeliner and carefully applied it, loving the way it highlighted his  
emerald green eyes. "H-A-R-R-Y!"

"COMING!" Harry replaced the eyeliner and grabbed his nightmare before  
Christmas rucksack. "SEE YOU TONIGHT!" he called before hurrying out of  
the door. He sprinted down the street his black-gelled bangs flicking  
into his eyes. He was thankful that if there were any wizards in  
Cambridge they would not recognise him by the scar on his forehead,  
because by a stroke of genius the thick black bangs hid it well. He  
breathlessly entered the school, signed in and hurried towards his  
class. Just outside the door he tried to straighten himself up. He took  
several deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing. When he finally  
calmed his frantic heart he turned the doorknob and walked inside.  
Everyone's head snapped up to look at him. Several eyed his  
distastefully, others' seemed to shrug and get back on with their work.  
Harry did a quick scan of the classroom. Shaking his head he walked to  
the teachers' desk dropped his placement slip on her desk and went to  
the vacant seat at the back of the class. He dumped his bag beneath the  
desk and was about to sit down when the teacher stood up and addressed  
him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Harry gave her a stern glare before stepping back so that he had a full  
view of his new classmates "hello, my name is Harry Potter, I have just  
moved here from Surrey" he slumped heavily into his seat and pulled out  
a notebook and began taking notes.

"Uh… well thank you Harry" the teachers smiled. Harry merely gave her a  
thumbs-up and returned to writing.

Draco could not take his eyes off of Harry since the moment he walked  
in through the classroom door. He was the guy of Draco's dreams. He had  
the wildest black hair gelled in spikes in different directions, thick  
bangs around his emerald eyes, his pale skin contrasted with his dark  
clothes. His tight jeans defined his gorgeous figure, his blood red  
shirt clashed with his eyes in a good way. Scrawled across the front  
were the words "I'M GAY. YOU'RE STRAIGHT. WHO GIVE A F***?" That made  
Draco chuckled under his breath. Near the end of class Draco noticed  
that there was a red-haired girl from the year below them, wearing  
bright pink and attempting to flirt with Harry. Her name was Ginny  
Weasley and she was the biggest tart on the campus. Draco growled.  
Clearly she was illiterate and she didn't seem to analyse the writing  
on Harry's T-Shirt. Once the bell rang Draco scanned the crowd for  
Harry. He found his walking out into the courtyard. He ran to catch up  
with him. He found him perched on the stone bench beneath the archway.  
Feeling bold Draco walked over and slumped heavily onto the other end  
of the bench and sighed. "Warm today, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah" came the response "bloody suffocating"

Draco laughed lightly and looked over at Harry. Their eyes locked.  
"First day?"

"Was it that obvious?" Harry grinned flexing his arm out over the back  
of the bench.

"A little" Draco shrugged "so why did you leave the wizarding world?"

Harry's head jerked up "you know about wizards?" he hissed in surprise.

Draco nodded "I am one. Left the magical world a year and a half ago  
when my dad went to Azkaban"

Harry bit his lip "Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be, he was a coward and a bastard" Draco grimaced at the memory  
before turning back to Harry "and of course how could anyone not hear  
of the famous Harry Potter?"

Harry grimaced at the nickname "please don't call me that. I hate it"

"Sorry" Draco chuckled "I heard my mother talking about you and your  
parents coming over tonight"

"Oh yeah" Harry scratched the back of his neck with a gloved hand "hey  
do you know anywhere where I can get some descent tunes?"

Draco grinned "of course"

"L-O-L-A?" Draco called as he entered the dimly lit shop dragging Harry  
in behind him by the hand. Harry was thankful for the darkness so that  
he couldn't be seen blushing. Draco let go of his hand muttering "where  
is she? Her break doesn't start for half a hour…LOLA?"

"WHAT?" a tall pink-haired woman poked her head through the beaded  
curtain that led to the back of the shop "oh it's you Drake. What are  
you after?"

"Searching for some tunes for Harry" Draco announced indicating Harry.

"Hiya. Draco you rude boy" she lightly slapped his chest before  
extending her hand to Harry "I'm Lola. Please help yourself to anything  
you want"

"Uh…thanks"

Lola waited for Harry to browse near the front of the shop where the  
lighting was better before turning and whispering to Draco "good choice  
boy-o" she grinned as he blushed faintly in the dark light "my, my, my  
Draco look at his arse"

Draco smacked her upside the head with a grin. "You all right?" he went  
up to Harry.

"Hm? Oh yeah just can't decide between 'The Killers' and 'Muse'"

"I have a solution…go and by the 'Muse' CD" Draco ordered. Harry  
frowned at him before taking the CD to Lola behind the counter and  
paying for it. Draco then went up behind the counter and fiddled with  
the cash register for a few seconds before jumping over the counter,  
holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes" Harry closed his  
eyes. Draco held the 'The Killers' CD up in front if his face with a  
grin. "Okay you can open them now"

Harry eyes went wide when he saw the CD "Oh Draco I couldn't"

Draco dragged him out of the shop and pulled the price sticker off the  
CD cover and slotted the receipt into the drain "now you have no  
choice" he smirked. He was slightly startled when Harry threw his arms  
around his neck and pressed a huge kiss to his lips.

Harry remained motionless for a moment realising what he had done "shit  
I'm sorry!" he released Draco and stepped back almost tripping in his  
boots "uh thanks for the CD…bye!" and without a second look he sprinted  
from the front of the shop muttering "shit, shit, shit" all the way  
home.

Draco stood outside the shop watching Harry run up the road, a huge  
grin crossing his lips. Lola stuck her head out of the door looking in  
Harry's direction "I saw that" she turned to him and frowned "are you  
high?" she cocked a slim eyebrow.

"No" Draco sighed in a dreamy voice still looking in the direction  
Harry had run in "I think I'm in love" Lola gave him a strange look  
before returning to the dark sanctuary of the music / video store. From  
where she sat on the counter she saw Draco with a goofy grin on his  
pale face. She knew for a fact that he would wear that grin for the  
rest of the afternoon. And she was right.

Harry had run all the way home that day. By the time he collapsed through his front door he was gasping for breath. "Damn" he cursed, "I need to start jogging again" He kicked his rucksack into the corner behind the front door before trudging up the stairs towards the bathroom. He could do with a shower to wash the morning off of him. Why had he been so stupid? He kicked his boots and jeans off turned the hot knob in the shower and waited for the water to run hot. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he chided himself sounding much like Lockhart in second year. "What are we going to do with you?" as he stepped into the hot spray and shut the shower door, he couldn't help but think back to his years at Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK…

Harry sat alone in the astronomy tower beneath the winking stars and gazed out over the lake. In his letter he held a letter from Dumbledore. It was too much to take in. he had believed his parents to be dead, killed by Voldemort, but no. Voldemort hadn't killed Lily and James Potter he had killed Vincent and Georgina Marlow; an elderly couple on death's door anyway. With the use of Polyjuice potion they had traded placed with Lily and James' for the first year of Harry's life, before going into hiding in the muggle world. It was all too.

"Harry?" Harry turned and through the dim light he saw Luna Lovegood standing nervously in the doorway. "I heard about your parents…the truth"

Harry licked his lips and kept his eyes on Luna as she crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's…all too much"

Luna suddenly smiled and brushed the tear off of Harry's cheek "that's why I've brought you this" she presented a bottle of firewhiskey "I though you could use a pepper-up, I know I would have"

Fo the rest of the night they sat in the astronomy tower watching stars dart across the sky sharing a bottle of burning firewhiskey.

END FLASHBACK.

Harry scrubbed the gel out of his hair and sighed. He missed his friends. It was strange living with his parent's for the past year and a half, as they didn't really know anything about him. They soon learnt though but that wasn't the point. He still felt like a bouncy ball being handed around to thousands of different people without a say in the matter. He ran his soapy hands over his thighs and over his stomach. He could still hear Luna's voice in his head along with Ron and Hermione's.

"They're always love you Harry, they're your parents"

"Don't worry mate living with muggles for a few years in hiding won't be that bad"

"I agree…here it's a charm for you…it helps to relieve you of headaches"

Harry smiled at the memory through the hot torrent of water. "I miss you guys" he murmured. As he stepped out of the shower he vaguely heard his mother's keys rattling in the locks. He wrapped a towel around his waist, ran a second through his hair and left the bathroom. "MUM?" he called out.

"In the kitchen!" she called back the faint rustling of shopping bags could be heard "where are you?"

"Coming out"

Lily giggled "No I meant what room are you coming out of?"

If Lily had been standing at the bottom of the stairs Harry would have glared at her "the bathroom" he growled lightly.

"Alright, come down when you're dressed"

"Sure thing" Harry crossed the landing and went into his bedroom. The burnt red walls were almost invisible beneath the hundreds of poster's Harry had stuck up the previous night. The majority of his room was still contained within the thousands of boxes that littered his room. He stumbled over to a box his bed that read 'UNDERWEAR'. He fished out a pair of boxers and stepped into them before retrieving a pair of baggy black combats and the shirt he had worn that morning. He ran a hand through his hair and winced at the water that trickled down his wrist. He reached for his towel and rubbed it over his head again before throwing the towel into his hamper and bouncing down the stairs feeling refreshed.

"M-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-M?" Draco called as soon as he got home from work that afternoon. "Mum? Are you in?"

"I'M IN MY BEDROOM!" his mother's voice called from upstairs. Draco rolled his eyes and jogged up the stairs. On the landing he took a left, walked around the banister and went through the last door. "Hello dear" Narcissa smiled as she combed her freshly washed silky blonde hair "how was school? Did you meet the new boy?"

Draco was about to retort saying that he didn't go to school, but he held his tongue and gave a small nod "yeah he seems very nice…by the way did I mention it was Harry potter?" Draco smirked as his mother spun around in shock, her silver eyes wider than saucers.

"H-Harry Potter?"

"Uh-huh" Draco grinned still excited at the news.

Narcissa groaned "we finally get away form magic and then boom, it shows up on our doorstep" she shook her head with a smile "ah well at least this way we won't have to tip-toe around the subject"

"Yeah, what a relief" Draco suddenly frowned "how far down the road does he live?"

"Why do you ask, dragon?" asked Narcissa as she flicked through her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear.

"Just curiosity, I wanted to see if I could stop by and see Harry before they come over"

"Well I don't see why not" Narcissa mumbled clearly too absorbed in her wardrobe and the important decision of what to wear, to pay much attention to her son.

"So can I go?"

"Of course…they live at number…13"

"Unlucky for some" Draco joked before living his mother to her beloved wardrobe. As he walked out of his house he shook his head while twirling his keys around his index finger "I'll never understand why women love clothes" then he glanced down at himself and blushed "I can't exactly chat myself though, can I?" he chuckled lightly as he walked up the pathway to number thirteen.

Harry and Lily were sitting at the breakfast bar. They were about to do what they always did at three o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon. Prank-call James' at the ministry. As they waited to be connected with the ministry lines the doorbell rang. "Harry go get the door for me" Lily whispered trying to suppress her giggles. Harry nodded and went to open the door.

Draco rocked backwards and forwards on his heels, hands in his pockets waiting for the door to be answered. When it finally opened he smiled when he saw Harry standing there looking twice as gorgeous than he had this morning. "Hey"

"H-hey"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh…"

"Who is it Harry?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Draco, Mum" Harry called back over his shoulder.

"Oh yes his mother invited us for dinner tonight" Lily stepped up beside Harry "hello I'm Lily Potter, nice to meet you"

"Draco Malfoy" they shook hands "my, my Harry I can see where you get your good looks from" Draco teased making Harry, and Lily, blush. He caught Harry's eye and winked at him before turning his attention back to Lily "so we were thinking you could come by around quarter to seven?"

Lily beamed a brilliant smile "yeah of course that'll be lovely"

"Okay I'll…uh…see you tonight Harry" Draco ran a hand down Harry's arm and paused at his wrist for a second, before he turned to head back up the path.

"Stay!" Harry blurted out without thinking.

Draco turned, the gravel grinding beneath his boots "why?"

'Think of a reason' Harry urged his brain "uh…I don't know what to wear" 'smooth, Harry, smooth.'

Draco was thinking along the same lines. Since when would any emo boy care about what he wore? Harry's shoulders slumped, he was about to turn back to go inside again when Draco stepped up right beside him, so close Harry could feel his breath against his neck. "Let's get you out of those clothes then, big-boy" Draco licked his lips with a wink and a smack to Harry's arse before walking further into the house. Harry blushed before closing the front door and led Draco up to his bedroom.

"My, my, my what a mess" Draco grinned amused as he sidestepped the boxes and sat down on Harry's bouncy bed. He leant back on his arms and looked Harry up and down, all the while licking his lips. "Strip" he ordered turning to Harry.

Harry froze for a second, frowning. "You realise the lame excuse I gave you…was just a lame excuse…right?"

Draco stood back up and walked up to Harry, arms folded across his chest "excuse or not I want you looking good enough to eat" he leant closer to Harry's lips his hands roaming up into Harry's wild black hair "because I'll be having you for dessert" Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Draco's hips press against his own. He wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist and leant up to press their mouths together. Draco was in heaven. He never thought anyone would be able to kiss so well. His hands left Harry's hair and stroked down his back until they came to rest on his arse. He squeezed Harry's arse making the smaller boy thrust his hips forward, both moaning into the kiss. Harry's hands had managed to find their way under Draco's shirt and were exploring Draco's slightly toned body. It felt so smooth. Their tongue pounded against each other, making both boys' hot and heavy. Subconsciously the two boys' manoeuvred themselves towards Harry's bed. Draco fell, Harry landing on top of him. Harry straddled Draco's waist, his lips devouring the older boys' pale throat and didn't seem to notice Draco undoing his belt until the last minute when Draco grabbed his erection.

Harry jumped up startled. "No!"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's not your fault"

"Yes it is I'm sorry…I was just…caught up in the moment"

Harry nodded quickly refastening his belt and swallowing thickly, the taste of Draco still lingering on his lips. He took a few deep breaths "honestly it's…it's okay"

"If you say so" the atmosphere turned awkward and tense "so I'll…er…see you at quarter to seven" Draco stood to leave, flattening his messy blonde hair. This time Harry stopped him.

He seemed lost for words, his emerald eyes pleading but for what, he didn't know. "Draco…I…"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, but that's not it"

"Then what is it?" Draco searched Harry's features and felt his heart lurch. Harry didn't know what he wanted. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded before opening the door behind Harry "I'll see you tonight" he leant forward to Harry's lips, decided against it, and placed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead, right on his lightning bolt scar. Harry waited for a second, frozen by shock before he hurried to his window and pulled back the net curtains and saw the blonde boy strutting up the pathway and turning right, up the road towards his own house. Harry sighed closing his eyes and let the curtain fall back into place.

"Right" he said to himself "tonight, we'll talk"

Repeat part

"MAM WHERE'S THE BLOODY HAIR-DRYER?" came an agitated yell from the top  
of the stairs.

Narcissa Malfoy growled at her son and went to the bottom of the stairs  
"THIRD DRAW UNDER THE SINK IN THE BATHROOM!" she yelled back. Ever  
since they had left the wizarding world her son had become more of a  
nuisance than usual. "Why did we ever live here?" she moaned bracing  
herself over the sink her long blonde curls falling over her shoulder.  
Ever since they had moved north her son had adapted the local accent  
and it drove her mad when he used. Footsteps were heard from overhead.  
She turned to the kitchen door to see her son. Now nineteen his fine  
blonde hair hung over his eyes in silky golden bangs, his muscles body  
was dignified beneath his tight gripping shirts. She shook her head at  
his clothes. "Must you wear all those chains Draco?" she asked.

Draco glanced down at his black skinny jeans, chains belt and tight  
grey skull shirt "mother this is how I dress, leave me be" he cracked  
his knuckles that were hidden within his short net gloves.

Narcissa grabbed gold of one of his hands and glared at his black  
painted nails "here's an idea I'll buy you your own nail varnish" she  
dropped his hand "that way you can stop stealing mine"

"Yes mum" Draco rolled his kohl-rimmed eyes and grabbed his satchel.

"Now off to school or you'll be late"

"School? Mum I work in the record store…remember?"

"Oh yes of course" she pinched the bridge of her nose sighing with a  
headache bordering close "um…okay see you tonight" Draco was about to  
leave through the front door when his mother called him back again.

"Yes?"

"There's a new boy moving down the road, he's going to your school  
so…be nice?"

Draco's hand went over his heart "mother, I'm always nice"

"Mhm" she smiled at him "off you go" she pecked him on the cheek and  
shut the door behind him before turning to the living room. Sighing she  
clapped her hands together with a new burst of energy "right. Let's get  
to work. The new people are visiting us tonight. Cleaning time!"

Draco shoved his keys into the bottom of the pocket of his tight black  
jacket. He ran a hand through his silky blonde hair and frowned. He  
wanted to die it…maybe a dark auburn colour. He wasn't too sure just  
yet but he needed to persuade his mother first. Ever since his father  
had gone to prison in Azkaban Draco had sworn off magic, he rarely  
through about his old friends at Durmstrang. He sighed his heavy boots  
clunking down the pavement. The record store he worked in was small and  
somewhat cosy, big heavy metal poster's tacked up on the walls, stacks  
of funky music. Half of his awesome music collection was on behalf of  
this store. He grinned as he walked into it, running his tongue over  
his pierced lip. "Morning? Hello? Lola?"

"Oh Morning Drake" cried a tall women in a tight dark purple dress with  
black net sleeves. She enveloped him in a tight hug "how did you sleep  
last night?"

"Fine" he shrugged dumping his bag behind the counter.

"Did you watch 'TEETH'?" Lola asked eyeing Draco through the dim light.

Draco nodded with a smile "yeah it was brilliant"

"Heard about that new kid?" Lola asked pressing her purple lips  
together before brushing her bright pink hair out of her eyes  
"apparently he's going to your school"

"How many times? I don't go to school, maybe once or twice a week but  
other than that no!"

Lola eyed him with amusement before turning back to labelling the new  
order of movie's they'd just gotten in "that's the last time I loan you  
'TEETH' over the weekend" Draco laughed along with her as they stacked  
the movie's and CD's along the shelves.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE BEFORE I COME UP  
THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT!" came Lily's voice through his bedroom door.  
Harry groaned and dragged himself out from underneath his heavy  
blanket. He looked at his clock. 7:54am. He groaned again before  
kicking the cover's off of his body. His classes didn't start until  
half nine. He slouched heavily down to the kitchen. From the banister  
he looked in on his parents and couldn't help but smile. There was Lily  
her long auburn hair flowing in sleek straight strands down her back  
while she handed James' his breakfast. She went to walk back to the  
sink when James' pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her lips  
gently. Lily smiled and playfully swatted his chest before standing up  
again. "HARRY!"

"I'm here" Harry mumbled stepping into the kitchen in his boxer-shorts.  
He smiled weakly at his mum, who seemed to be bursting with energy that  
morning.

"Here's my boy" James' grinned ruffling his sons' already messy,  
untameable black hair. Harry sat down at the table and poured himself  
some cereal. "Looking forward to school?" Harry shrugged. James'  
squeezed his shoulder "you'll do fine"

"Jamie honey you'll be late for work" Lily stated while towel drying a  
dish.

James' glanced at his watch and sighed "alright" he kissed Lily "see  
you tonight" he kissed Harry's forehead "keep smiling"

"Harry are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked once the James' had  
apparated out. She held his hand in hers.

"I'm fine mum, just…nervous"

She smiled sweetly before standing up and kissing his head "you'll be  
fine, now go and get dressed" she watched as her son scurried up the  
stairs to get dressed before returning to the dishes.

Harry made sure his mum was preoccupied in the kitchen before sneaking  
into her room and seating himself down at her dresser. He took her kohl  
eyeliner and carefully applied it, loving the way it highlighted his  
emerald green eyes. "H-A-R-R-Y!"

"COMING!" Harry replaced the eyeliner and grabbed his nightmare before  
Christmas rucksack. "SEE YOU TONIGHT!" he called before hurrying out of  
the door. He sprinted down the street his black-gelled bangs flicking  
into his eyes. He was thankful that if there were any wizards in  
Cambridge they would not recognise him by the scar on his forehead,  
because by a stroke of genius the thick black bangs hid it well. He  
breathlessly entered the school, signed in and hurried towards his  
class. Just outside the door he tried to straighten himself up. He took  
several deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing. When he finally  
calmed his frantic heart he turned the doorknob and walked inside.  
Everyone's head snapped up to look at him. Several eyed his  
distastefully, others' seemed to shrug and get back on with their work.  
Harry did a quick scan of the classroom. Shaking his head he walked to  
the teachers' desk dropped his placement slip on her desk and went to  
the vacant seat at the back of the class. He dumped his bag beneath the  
desk and was about to sit down when the teacher stood up and addressed  
him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Harry gave her a stern glare before stepping back so that he had a full  
view of his new classmates "hello, my name is Harry Potter, I have just  
moved here from Surrey" he slumped heavily into his seat and pulled out  
a notebook and began taking notes.

"Uh… well thank you Harry" the teachers smiled. Harry merely gave her a  
thumbs-up and returned to writing.

Draco could not take his eyes off of Harry since the moment he walked  
in through the classroom door. He was the guy of Draco's dreams. He had  
the wildest black hair gelled in spikes in different directions, thick  
bangs around his emerald eyes, his pale skin contrasted with his dark  
clothes. His tight jeans defined his gorgeous figure, his blood red  
shirt clashed with his eyes in a good way. Scrawled across the front  
were the words "I'M GAY. YOU'RE STRAIGHT. WHO GIVE A F***?" That made  
Draco chuckled under his breath. Near the end of class Draco noticed  
that there was a red-haired girl from the year below them, wearing  
bright pink and attempting to flirt with Harry. Her name was Ginny  
Weasley and she was the biggest tart on the campus. Draco growled.  
Clearly she was illiterate and she didn't seem to analyse the writing  
on Harry's T-Shirt. Once the bell rang Draco scanned the crowd for  
Harry. He found his walking out into the courtyard. He ran to catch up  
with him. He found him perched on the stone bench beneath the archway.  
Feeling bold Draco walked over and slumped heavily onto the other end  
of the bench and sighed. "Warm today, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah" came the response "bloody suffocating"

Draco laughed lightly and looked over at Harry. Their eyes locked.  
"First day?"

"Was it that obvious?" Harry grinned flexing his arm out over the back  
of the bench.

"A little" Draco shrugged "so why did you leave the wizarding world?"

Harry's head jerked up "you know about wizards?" he hissed in surprise.

Draco nodded "I am one. Left the magical world a year and a half ago  
when my dad went to Azkaban"

Harry bit his lip "Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be, he was a coward and a bastard" Draco grimaced at the memory  
before turning back to Harry "and of course how could anyone not hear  
of the famous Harry Potter?"

Harry grimaced at the nickname "please don't call me that. I hate it"

"Sorry" Draco chuckled "I heard my mother talking about you and your  
parents coming over tonight"

"Oh yeah" Harry scratched the back of his neck with a gloved hand "hey  
do you know anywhere where I can get some descent tunes?"

Draco grinned "of course"

"L-O-L-A?" Draco called as he entered the dimly lit shop dragging Harry  
in behind him by the hand. Harry was thankful for the darkness so that  
he couldn't be seen blushing. Draco let go of his hand muttering "where  
is she? Her break doesn't start for half a hour…LOLA?"

"WHAT?" a tall pink-haired woman poked her head through the beaded  
curtain that led to the back of the shop "oh it's you Drake. What are  
you after?"

"Searching for some tunes for Harry" Draco announced indicating Harry.

"Hiya. Draco you rude boy" she lightly slapped his chest before  
extending her hand to Harry "I'm Lola. Please help yourself to anything  
you want"

"Uh…thanks"

Lola waited for Harry to browse near the front of the shop where the  
lighting was better before turning and whispering to Draco "good choice  
boy-o" she grinned as he blushed faintly in the dark light "my, my, my  
Draco look at his arse"

Draco smacked her upside the head with a grin. "You all right?" he went  
up to Harry.

"Hm? Oh yeah just can't decide between 'The Killers' and 'Muse'"

"I have a solution…go and by the 'Muse' CD" Draco ordered. Harry  
frowned at him before taking the CD to Lola behind the counter and  
paying for it. Draco then went up behind the counter and fiddled with  
the cash register for a few seconds before jumping over the counter,  
holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes" Harry closed his  
eyes. Draco held the 'The Killers' CD up in front if his face with a  
grin. "Okay you can open them now"

Harry eyes went wide when he saw the CD "Oh Draco I couldn't"

Draco dragged him out of the shop and pulled the price sticker off the  
CD cover and slotted the receipt into the drain "now you have no  
choice" he smirked. He was slightly startled when Harry threw his arms  
around his neck and pressed a huge kiss to his lips.

Harry remained motionless for a moment realising what he had done "shit  
I'm sorry!" he released Draco and stepped back almost tripping in his  
boots "uh thanks for the CD…bye!" and without a second look he sprinted  
from the front of the shop muttering "shit, shit, shit" all the way  
home.

Draco stood outside the shop watching Harry run up the road, a huge  
grin crossing his lips. Lola stuck her head out of the door looking in  
Harry's direction "I saw that" she turned to him and frowned "are you  
high?" she cocked a slim eyebrow.

"No" Draco sighed in a dreamy voice still looking in the direction  
Harry had run in "I think I'm in love" Lola gave him a strange look  
before returning to the dark sanctuary of the music / video store. From  
where she sat on the counter she saw Draco with a goofy grin on his  
pale face. She knew for a fact that he would wear that grin for the  
rest of the afternoon. And she was right.

Harry had run all the way home that day. By the time he collapsed through his front door he was gasping for breath. "Damn" he cursed, "I need to start jogging again" He kicked his rucksack into the corner behind the front door before trudging up the stairs towards the bathroom. He could do with a shower to wash the morning off of him. Why had he been so stupid? He kicked his boots and jeans off turned the hot knob in the shower and waited for the water to run hot. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he chided himself sounding much like Lockhart in second year. "What are we going to do with you?" as he stepped into the hot spray and shut the shower door, he couldn't help but think back to his years at Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK…

Harry sat alone in the astronomy tower beneath the winking stars and gazed out over the lake. In his letter he held a letter from Dumbledore. It was too much to take in. he had believed his parents to be dead, killed by Voldemort, but no. Voldemort hadn't killed Lily and James Potter he had killed Vincent and Georgina Marlow; an elderly couple on death's door anyway. With the use of Polyjuice potion they had traded placed with Lily and James' for the first year of Harry's life, before going into hiding in the muggle world. It was all too.

"Harry?" Harry turned and through the dim light he saw Luna Lovegood standing nervously in the doorway. "I heard about your parents…the truth"

Harry licked his lips and kept his eyes on Luna as she crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's…all too much"

Luna suddenly smiled and brushed the tear off of Harry's cheek "that's why I've brought you this" she presented a bottle of firewhiskey "I though you could use a pepper-up, I know I would have"

Fo the rest of the night they sat in the astronomy tower watching stars dart across the sky sharing a bottle of burning firewhiskey.

END FLASHBACK.

Harry scrubbed the gel out of his hair and sighed. He missed his friends. It was strange living with his parent's for the past year and a half, as they didn't really know anything about him. They soon learnt though but that wasn't the point. He still felt like a bouncy ball being handed around to thousands of different people without a say in the matter. He ran his soapy hands over his thighs and over his stomach. He could still hear Luna's voice in his head along with Ron and Hermione's.

"They're always love you Harry, they're your parents"

"Don't worry mate living with muggles for a few years in hiding won't be that bad"

"I agree…here it's a charm for you…it helps to relieve you of headaches"

Harry smiled at the memory through the hot torrent of water. "I miss you guys" he murmured. As he stepped out of the shower he vaguely heard his mother's keys rattling in the locks. He wrapped a towel around his waist, ran a second through his hair and left the bathroom. "MUM?" he called out.

"In the kitchen!" she called back the faint rustling of shopping bags could be heard "where are you?"

"Coming out"

Lily giggled "No I meant what room are you coming out of?"

If Lily had been standing at the bottom of the stairs Harry would have glared at her "the bathroom" he growled lightly.

"Alright, come down when you're dressed"

"Sure thing" Harry crossed the landing and went into his bedroom. The burnt red walls were almost invisible beneath the hundreds of poster's Harry had stuck up the previous night. The majority of his room was still contained within the thousands of boxes that littered his room. He stumbled over to a box his bed that read 'UNDERWEAR'. He fished out a pair of boxers and stepped into them before retrieving a pair of baggy black combats and the shirt he had worn that morning. He ran a hand through his hair and winced at the water that trickled down his wrist. He reached for his towel and rubbed it over his head again before throwing the towel into his hamper and bouncing down the stairs feeling refreshed.

"M-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-M?" Draco called as soon as he got home from work that afternoon. "Mum? Are you in?"

"I'M IN MY BEDROOM!" his mother's voice called from upstairs. Draco rolled his eyes and jogged up the stairs. On the landing he took a left, walked around the banister and went through the last door. "Hello dear" Narcissa smiled as she combed her freshly washed silky blonde hair "how was school? Did you meet the new boy?"

Draco was about to retort saying that he didn't go to school, but he held his tongue and gave a small nod "yeah he seems very nice…by the way did I mention it was Harry potter?" Draco smirked as his mother spun around in shock, her silver eyes wider than saucers.

"H-Harry Potter?"

"Uh-huh" Draco grinned still excited at the news.

Narcissa groaned "we finally get away form magic and then boom, it shows up on our doorstep" she shook her head with a smile "ah well at least this way we won't have to tip-toe around the subject"

"Yeah, what a relief" Draco suddenly frowned "how far down the road does he live?"

"Why do you ask, dragon?" asked Narcissa as she flicked through her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear.

"Just curiosity, I wanted to see if I could stop by and see Harry before they come over"

"Well I don't see why not" Narcissa mumbled clearly too absorbed in her wardrobe and the important decision of what to wear, to pay much attention to her son.

"So can I go?"

"Of course…they live at number…13"

"Unlucky for some" Draco joked before living his mother to her beloved wardrobe. As he walked out of his house he shook his head while twirling his keys around his index finger "I'll never understand why women love clothes" then he glanced down at himself and blushed "I can't exactly chat myself though, can I?" he chuckled lightly as he walked up the pathway to number thirteen.

Harry and Lily were sitting at the breakfast bar. They were about to do what they always did at three o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon. Prank-call James' at the ministry. As they waited to be connected with the ministry lines the doorbell rang. "Harry go get the door for me" Lily whispered trying to suppress her giggles. Harry nodded and went to open the door.

Draco rocked backwards and forwards on his heels, hands in his pockets waiting for the door to be answered. When it finally opened he smiled when he saw Harry standing there looking twice as gorgeous than he had this morning. "Hey"

"H-hey"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh…"

"Who is it Harry?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Draco, Mum" Harry called back over his shoulder.

"Oh yes his mother invited us for dinner tonight" Lily stepped up beside Harry "hello I'm Lily Potter, nice to meet you"

"Draco Malfoy" they shook hands "my, my Harry I can see where you get your good looks from" Draco teased making Harry, and Lily, blush. He caught Harry's eye and winked at him before turning his attention back to Lily "so we were thinking you could come by around quarter to seven?"

Lily beamed a brilliant smile "yeah of course that'll be lovely"

"Okay I'll…uh…see you tonight Harry" Draco ran a hand down Harry's arm and paused at his wrist for a second, before he turned to head back up the path.

"Stay!" Harry blurted out without thinking.

Draco turned, the gravel grinding beneath his boots "why?"

'Think of a reason' Harry urged his brain "uh…I don't know what to wear" 'smooth, Harry, smooth.'

Draco was thinking along the same lines. Since when would any emo boy care about what he wore? Harry's shoulders slumped, he was about to turn back to go inside again when Draco stepped up right beside him, so close Harry could feel his breath against his neck. "Let's get you out of those clothes then, big-boy" Draco licked his lips with a wink and a smack to Harry's arse before walking further into the house. Harry blushed before closing the front door and led Draco up to his bedroom.

"My, my, my what a mess" Draco grinned amused as he sidestepped the boxes and sat down on Harry's bouncy bed. He leant back on his arms and looked Harry up and down, all the while licking his lips. "Strip" he ordered turning to Harry.

Harry froze for a second, frowning. "You realise the lame excuse I gave you…was just a lame excuse…right?"

Draco stood back up and walked up to Harry, arms folded across his chest "excuse or not I want you looking good enough to eat" he leant closer to Harry's lips his hands roaming up into Harry's wild black hair "because I'll be having you for dessert" Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Draco's hips press against his own. He wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist and leant up to press their mouths together. Draco was in heaven. He never thought anyone would be able to kiss so well. His hands left Harry's hair and stroked down his back until they came to rest on his arse. He squeezed Harry's arse making the smaller boy thrust his hips forward, both moaning into the kiss. Harry's hands had managed to find their way under Draco's shirt and were exploring Draco's slightly toned body. It felt so smooth. Their tongue pounded against each other, making both boys' hot and heavy. Subconsciously the two boys' manoeuvred themselves towards Harry's bed. Draco fell, Harry landing on top of him. Harry straddled Draco's waist, his lips devouring the older boys' pale throat and didn't seem to notice Draco undoing his belt until the last minute when Draco grabbed his erection.

Harry jumped up startled. "No!"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's not your fault"

"Yes it is I'm sorry…I was just…caught up in the moment"

Harry nodded quickly refastening his belt and swallowing thickly, the taste of Draco still lingering on his lips. He took a few deep breaths "honestly it's…it's okay"

"If you say so" the atmosphere turned awkward and tense "so I'll…er…see you at quarter to seven" Draco stood to leave, flattening his messy blonde hair. This time Harry stopped him.

He seemed lost for words, his emerald eyes pleading but for what, he didn't know. "Draco…I…"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, but that's not it"

"Then what is it?" Draco searched Harry's features and felt his heart lurch. Harry didn't know what he wanted. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded before opening the door behind Harry "I'll see you tonight" he leant forward to Harry's lips, decided against it, and placed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead, right on his lightning bolt scar. Harry waited for a second, frozen by shock before he hurried to his window and pulled back the net curtains and saw the blonde boy strutting up the pathway and turning right, up the road towards his own house. Harry sighed closing his eyes and let the curtain fall back into place.

"Right" he said to himself "tonight, we'll talk"


End file.
